


All That's Left

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother & Sister Feels, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, kink meme fill, mini-fill, short fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Modesty leans over the railing, looking at the waves. "What will England be like?"Credence tucks his hands into his pockets. "Cold, I expect.""What will we do there?""I don't know. Haven't figured it out yet." He replies before swallowing down a bitter bile that rises in his throat, "I'm sorry. That was a lie. I-I heard that there's a school there. For people like me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here for this kink meme prompt: After, the incident in the subway, Credence boards a ship for England. But not before picking up his little sister. Modesty goes with him because, no matter what he did, he's her brother, and they're the only family they have left.
> 
> Please no Credence/Modesty. Just a brother-sister relationship.
> 
> (http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=142539#cmt142539)

He stands with Modesty on the deck. They keep their eyes on the Lady. Silently side by side with each other, they stand there until all that they knew is but a dark smudge on the horizon. They will never see this again.  
  
Credence gives a wonder to what Modesty must be thinking. Half a day ago, he'd showed up in front of her, coaxing her to come with him. Their tickets were stolen from two drunkards passed out on a park bench. A brief check of their lodgings found them in the company of a tired father travelling with his toddler. It doesn't matter anyways. They have an unspoken agreement to keep to themselves.  
  
Modesty leans over the railing, looking at the waves. "What will England be like?"  
  
Credence tucks his hands into his pockets. "Cold, I expect."  
  
"What will we do there?"  
  
"I don't know. Haven't figured it out yet." He replies before swallowing down a bitter bile that rises in his throat, "I'm sorry. That was a lie. I-I heard that there's a school there. For people like me." Modesty says nothing, kicking her legs out behind her.  
  
"Credence? Do you think they'll let us stay together when you get there?"  
  
He doesn't an answer to offer her. Truth be told, there is no small amount of fear in him at the thought of seeking out his kind. But one thing he knows is that he will hurt anyone who tries to take Modesty away from him. "C'mon." Credence says, holding his hand out to her, "We should get into our room. Dinner will be served in an hour." Modesty eyes his hand before looking right into his eyes.  
  
"We'll be fine. Won't we?" She asks. The wind whips her hair around her. "You won't hurt us."  
  
"I hope so." He replies quietly. Modesty waits a beat before sliding her hand into his, holding on tight.  
  
They turn, walking back towards the stairs. Completely unaware of the man in the blue coat who watches them curiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ezra, Tuak also comes in various flavours, namely pineapple, mango, apple... Which all taste amazing.


End file.
